


Schönheit im Bett

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor brings Jane breakfast in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schönheit im Bett

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Porn Battle XV: The Ides of Porn and the following prompt words - Thor, Jane Foster/Thor, beautiful, bed, breakfast.   
> The title, translated from the original German, means - “Beauty in bed.”

Jane was still sleeping when Thor made his way into the bedroom that morning; he tried to keep his movements light and quiet as he stole across the carpet, glad for his bare feet which made every scant movement quieter still. The sun eased in through a crack in the curtains, sending a spear of light lancing across the room to splash against the far wall. Heat seemed to simmer in the air, sticking close to Thor’s naked chest and shoulders pleasantly.

He carefully placed the tray of food upon the bedside cabinet, before stealing a sip of the orange juice that he’d freshly poured for Jane. The tangy taste of tart fruit washed over his tongue and he smiled; while it was not the mead or wine that he was used to in Asgard, the taste was not unpleasant and was something that he could grow accustomed to in time. 

He balanced on the side of the bed and stared down at Jane, at the way her brown hair tumbled over the pillow in messy waves; her eyes were closed, face lax, lips parted in her sleep. One hand was curled almost childishly by her face, and Thor reached out to take it, rough fingers smoothing against softer skin tenderly. Jane looked beautiful while she was asleep, younger somehow, even though she was undoubtedly beautiful whilst awake. Wakefulness was not far from Jane however, roused by Thor’s presence and the weight of his hand against her own. Her eyes cracked open a little, dark lashes still forming lace-patterns against her cheeks and a smile touched her lips before she was even fully awake; Thor couldn’t help but smile back at her when she finally turned her gaze upon him.

She grinned properly then, and stretched without removing her hand from his; Thor found that that was a nice gesture, as though even when sleepy, she didn’t want to stop touching him. He remembered the night before, of how they’d made love on these very sheets, of how her small hands had mapped out every plane of his body as though committing it to memory, of how she’d kissed him, lips lingering against his own, body arching up into his as she gave herself to him willingly, climax rocketing through her and pulling him down with it. He’d touched her with more reverence than she’d shown even him, hands gentle, cupping her breasts and sending slow shivers through her with gentle caresses bestowed; she seemed so fragile, so small against him and he knew, was reminded once again just how much she’d captured him in her spell.

“Morning,” Jane said, sleepy voice breaking into his thoughts.

He smiled, thoughts still lingering on the night before.

“Down, boy,” Jane murmured, even as she plucked a piece of toast from the tray, gaze falling upon Thor’s partial erection that pushed at the front of his pyjama bottoms.

Thor looked away, a little ashamed by his reaction to her; he heard Jane’s gentle laugh that seemed as beautiful as the rest of her and he glanced back at her, at the way her teasing grin lit up her face as she chewed slowly at the toast, teeth crunching through the bread in swift bites. 

“This is good,” she said, and it almost was as though she was trying to distract him while she ate.

The sight of her tongue lapping out to catch smears of butter and jam from her lips did little to distract him however; still, he cleared his throat and tried to ignore the aching need he had for her still.

“Do not sound so surprised, Jane,” he admonished her. “I assure you that I do know how to cook.” 

“And how much help did Darcy give you?” Jane asked, astutely.

“Only a little,” Thor said, after a reluctant pause. “With the toaster.” 

“Which means, she toasted the bread and you buttered it, right?” Jane laughed, as she leant forward to press a jam flavoured kiss against his mouth.

He reached up, snarled his fingers through her hair and pressed his tongue against her lips, lapping at her mouth until she admitted him entrance. She tasted of jam, of cherries and windy days spent beneath the summer sun; she drew away laughingly, eyes sparkling with affectionate amusement over his eagerness. 

“Let me eat my breakfast first,” she teased, as she reached for another slice of toast. “Try some.” 

Thor reached for his own slice and toyed with it, long fingers twirling the heavily buttered slice for a while before his teeth crunched through it. The toast was gone in but a few bites and Thor reached for another, this time covered liberally with jam, which he found he enjoyed all the more. This made Jane laugh again, as though at some private joke; he tilted his head towards her but did not speak his question aloud.

“You’re very sensual, you know that? Live for the senses,” she said.

“I do not know how else to be,” Thor said, with an unapologetic shrug. “Asgard is but a pleasure for every sense, and I do not like to deny myself anything, when I can be having fun.” 

“I got that,” Jane said, with a smile, as she sipped at her coffee. “This is really good. Tell me you bought this, because Darcy’s coffee, I hate to say it, is goddamned awful.”

“No. The coffee is something that I made myself,” Thor said, proudly, which made Jane’s eyebrows arch up over her eyes in surprise. 

She remained silent however, and seemed to be savouring the coffee all the more, lips pursed artfully around the edge of the mug as she sipped. The silence stretched between them, and Thor rubbed one rough thumb against Jane’s fore-arm, smoothing away nonexistent wrinkles and tracing patterns of love and sigils of protection in her skin. Jane shivered, skin pimpling beneath his touch, eyes blown wide as he moved higher, fingers skimming over her shoulder and down between her breasts.

Jane placed her mug aside before she could spill the rest of her coffee and smiled when Thor leant in, to press his mouth against her own. She sighed against him, allowed him to press her back against the bed. Ever since she’d awoken, she’d tried to restrain herself, still unable to believe that a demi-god was willing to share her bed. He looked as gorgeous as ever, hair mussed from their exploits from the night before, blue eyes seeming all the brighter in the semi-gloom of the bedroom. As they kissed, she could taste the promise of Asgard on his lips, sweet and heavy and something other that she craved as much as she did Thor himself. 

She felt the gentle pressure of his hand skimming down her side before his fingers pressed tentatively between her legs; she spread them, inviting him in and she gasped, back arching from the bed as he slid one finger inside her. She tightened up around him as he began to stroke, touch seeming to radiate out through her entire body. Her hands gripped the sheets as he continued to work at her, adding another finger and she cried out wordlessly, time nearing as he thrust harder inside her. She rode his hand, hips arching up against his palm to gain more friction and she came with a scream of Thor’s name, world seeming to rip away from her for a few moments before reassembling all the brighter. 

Jane sank back against the bed sheets, and watched as Thor stood, cock hard now and pressed in a thick line against the front of his pyjama bottoms. There was a dark promise in Thor’s eyes and she shivered in expectant pleasure; she watched as Thor’s cock sprang free, flushed and hard in the light as he stepped out of his bottoms lazily.

Jane spread her legs again as Thor settled between them, hand stroking at his cock a few times before he guided himself into her. Jane almost came again at the feel of him inside her and she wrapped her arms and legs eagerly around him. He started slow, thrusts deep but lingering; he soon picked up the pace when she became more insistent, body arching up against his, urgently. Her gaze met and held his, saw the wonder in his eyes and Jane had never felt so loved, so protected as when she lay with Thor.

Every movement was slow and reverential, every thrust deep and languid; Jane smiled as Thor buried his face in the crook of her neck and inhaled. She closed her eyes, and enjoyed the feel of Thor moving against her, inside her, felt the flex and contraction of every muscle, heard every soft moan and groan and whisper of her name.

Her climax hit and she didn’t fight it; instead she let it flow over her and through her. She screamed for Thor, as her climax rippled through her, tightening her against and around Thor; she felt him come inside her, a whined out cry of her name buried deep in her hair. 

She felt the faint brush of a kiss against her temple, the faint caress of a hand against her breast, before Thor’s lips moved to hers. Jane’s lips parted without much encouragement; their tongues moved and slid one against the other and she swallowed every pleasured groan from Thor as easily as he swallowed hers.

The minutes slipped into half an hour, half an hour into an hour and still neither moved. Saturday noontide finally beckoned, prompting the lovers to move from the bed into the shower, where kisses and caresses were exchanged beneath the gush of a showerhead.


End file.
